She realised that home wasn't a place It was here, safe in his arms
by TheImpossibleDetective'sAngel
Summary: "I'll catch you." She looked at him in disbelief, not letting him take his eyes away from hers. All she saw was honesty in his gaze, and heard it in his voice. "Tina." He said again, as she looked down to the seat below her burning. "I'll catch you." He repeated. She looked back into Newt's eyes, and decided to trust him.


**A/N: I basically LOVE Fantastic Beasts, even though I don't like Harry Potter, and I love Newt and Tina, and the death chamber scene was adorable! So I decided to write it myself. I do not own any of this, unfortunately, even though I wish I owned Newt. ;)**

* * *

Tina didn't know how things had got so God damn crazy. She had tried to do the right thing, several times, and now she was sentenced to death, along with a man that she barely knew yet felt safe with. As they were walked into the cold white chamber, Tina couldn't hold back the sobs of fear. She was still propelled forward, and then tempted into the chair. As she sat down, and the chair began to move, she knew that she should be struggling. But she couldn't. Her mind knew what she wanted to do, but her body felt frozen, and she couldn't fight it.

Newt had seen the fear in Tina's eyes, seen how scared she was of this, and he knew he had to get them out. He felt Pickett release his handcuffs, and put his plan in motion. As the woman at the side of him raised her wand, smiling coldly, he ducked and ran. Pickett distracted her, giving Newt time to release the Swooping Evil he held in his hand. He hit the wizard that advanced on him, then ran to the woman, forcing her arms to twist with a frankly amazing display of brute strength for him, and used her wand to hit the other woman. Diving out the way, Newt saw the Swooping evil take the last one out, and turned to focus on Tina, who was still in the chair. Her face had morphed from a soft smile into sheer horror, and she fought free of her restraints.

Now that she could move, Tina got up to stand on the chair, trying to avoid the water that was doing something similar to freezing and was burning(?) through the object. "Mr Scamander!" She called in panic, her accent becoming very strong because of her fear. "Don't panic." Though his voice soothed her, his words made no sense. How could she not panic? She was in LIFE-THREATENING danger. Not panicking was hopeless at this point. "What do you suggest I do instead?" She snapped, annoyed at such a ridiculous comment, and still, very much, panicking. However, knowing that Newt was still there gave Tina some peace, because she knew that he would find a way to help her. She saw him purse his lips and make a noise, and saw the creature that he had released swoop down and around her. Tina didn't know what his plan was, but she was hoping it was good. Because her situation was getting worse by the second. He stayed looking at the creature, but he spoke to her. "Jump." She followed his gaze to the beast, and then looked back at him. How the hell did he expect that to work?! "Are you crazy?" she sked, because even though she knew she could trust him, Newt's plan didn't seem to be entirely, well, safe. She was scared enough though, that jumping on the back of the strange monster flying around her certainly seemed like the best plan at present. "Jump on him." Newt was still watching the creature as he repeated his meaning to Tina. She looked at the beast, frightened beyond belief, and then back at Newt. He turned his eyes to her, and she looked at him with all her fear and panic open on her face. "Tina, listen to me." Her breath trembled, and she looked down into the warm green eyes of the man that she had only known barely two days. "I'll catch you." She looked at him in disbelief, not letting him take his eyes away from hers. All she saw was honesty in his gaze, and heard it in his voice. "Tina." He said again, as she looked down to the seat below her burning. "I'll catch you." He repeated. She looked back into Newt's eyes, and decided to trust him. "GO!"

She jumped. He caught her easily, his arms wrapping around her securely, and Tina felt safe. She gripped his coat, still terrified, but feeling protected by the warm arms ebcircling her. Newt was still staring at her intensley and the warmth and sparkle in his eyes made Tina feel, well, feel...feel like home wasn't a place. That it was here, in his arms. So when he let go, she felt un-protected again. She felt lonely, and sad that it had eneded. But before Tina could lament further, she felt a hand grab hers and pull her out of the room. And he didn't let go. And she knew that the thought that she'd had in his arms had been correct. He kept her safe. He was her new home. Now all she had to do was tell him.

* * *

 **A/N: Comments and Kudos are appreciated. As I said at the beginning, I do not own anything to do with Fantastic Beasts. Thank you for taking the time to read my random and un-needed fanfiction. I appreciate it.**


End file.
